Spiderman
by Chipolata
Summary: A bored Vegeta finds himself a new friend, but a bold rescue attempt leaves Vegeta with a few new powers of his own....
1. Chapter 1

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 1]

Spider-man hung trussed up from the rafters in the not-so-abandoned factory. Aimed at him was a large laser-like weapon, which was being controlled by a computer console at the base. Sitting at the console was Dr Evans, an ex-employee of Capsule Corp.

      "What do you want, Evans? What's all this for?" Spider-man asked.

      "Money. The Kingpin will reward me greatly for getting rid of his greatest enemy!" Evans replied.

      Evans began typing instructions into the console.

      "So, what are you going to do to me?" Spider-man asked.

      "Hmph. I'm going to use this laser on you. It was designed to wipe your powers, but I'm modifying it so that your powers will be transferred to the next person you touch! Me! Ha ha ha!"

      "Why are you doing this?" Spider-man asked.

      "You do ask a lot of questions." Evans replied. "I'm doing this because of the Briefs. They never understood my true genius! I came up with so many great inventions they could have used, but no! They called me crazy! They fired me! Then, the Kingpin found me. He understood. And, he gave me what I needed to finish my research! I'd do anything he ordered, and I am!"

      Spider-man didn't have anything to say to that, so Evans kept programming.

Back at Capsule Corp...

Vegeta was bored. He'd only been on Earth a few years and already he was seeing re-runs on TV. The Gravity-Simulation chamber was yet again being repaired. Bulma had taken Trunks out, so Vegeta had no-one to argue with or yell at. 

      Vegeta decided to take a walk around town, and maybe get a bite to eat along the way. After checking he had money and writing a note for Bulma, Vegeta walked out of the house and down the street.

      Even though he was feeling uncomfortable in the clothes Bulma gave him (jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and jacket) Vegeta found he was enjoying himself, seeing the sights of the city, pushing his way through thick crowds, looking at what humans found 'entertaining'. He walked and walked, not worrying how far because he could always fly home, and ended up in the industrial part of town, where there stood many factories. Vegeta saw that most of them were abandoned, and decided to try some training.

"Listen to me Evans, you don't have to do this. I'm sure there's some way we could work this out with Capsule Corp."

      "Shut up, Spider-man. It's too late." Evans replied.

      "But this is wrong! Nothing good can come from it."

      Evans didn't say anything, but pressed a button on the machine. The laser began to gain power. An indicator on the side showed the power level slowly creep up to the top.

      "Please. Don't do this." Spider-man pleaded.

      "Time to say goodbye to your powers, Spider-man!" Evans threatened.

      His finger inched towards the fire button.

      "Helloo? Anyone here?" A voice yelled out from somewhere in the factory.

      "What? Who could be here?" Evans questioned.

      'And do they know what great timing they have?' Spider-man thought.

"Hello? HELLO?!?" Vegeta yelled, as he walked through the factory.

      'Grr! What am I doing?' He thought. 'There's no-one here. Maybe I didn't hear voices. Bah! I should go home.'

      "Help! Over here!" a small voice called through the dark.

      "I didn't imagine that!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Where are you?" He yelled.

      "Over here!" the voice called.

      Vegeta followed the sound. He winded his way through hallways and rooms full of crates, until he saw a beam of light, and headed towards it. What he saw when he entered the room shocked him.

Vegeta wasn't the only one shocked. When Spider-man heard someone yelling he expected it to be some old security guard, not some freak with hair spikier than a cactus. Still, Spider-man wasn't in the situation where he could pick his rescuer, so he called out.

      "Hey! Up here! Help!"

      "What? What should I do?" Vegeta asked.

      "There's nothing you can do, whoever you are!" Dr Evans yelled. "It's too late!"

      Evans pressed the fire button.

      A red glow shot out of the laser and surrounded Spider-man.

      "Aarrgh! Aahh!" Spider-man yelled.

      "Listen, you!" Vegeta yelled at Evans, who turned. "There are two things you need to know. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jins!" Vegeta transformed to Super Saiya-jin, "And it's never too late!" Vegeta charged his ki and rushed at the laser.

      Vegeta aimed a ki blast at the machine and fired. The machine exploded, throwing Evans back against the back wall. The red glow surrounding Spiderman disappeared. Vegeta flew up to Spider-man and snapped the ropes that were binding him. Spider-man dropped to the ground. Vegeta flew down to meet him.

      "How did you do that? Who are you?" Spider-man asked.

      Vegeta powered down. His hair returned to its black colour.

      "My name is Vegeta." Vegeta said. "What's yours?"

      "I'm Spider-man. How did you do that? The hair...and the flying...and that blast thing..."

      "I'm from outer space. On my planet, a warrior was trained to all that. Except the hair thing. You're special if you can do the hair thing." Vegeta explained.

      "Outer space. Right."

      Vegeta smirked, and then moved over to the remains of the laser. He picked up a large piece, then turned to face Spider-man.

      "What was this for?" He asked.

      "Getting rid of me." Spider-man said.

      Vegeta threw the chunk of metal aside, and walked over to Spider-man.

      "Why would he want to--" He began.

      Vegeta was cut off by Evans, who stood up, and knocking rubble everywhere, proceeded to pull out a gun and make his way toward the two heroes. He aimed the gun.

      "No! I will not be stopped! I will kill Spider-man!" He yelled.

      "Look out!" Vegeta called.

      Evans fired.

      Spider-man barely had time to turn before he felt a great impact, and then his consciousness slip away...


	2. Chapter 2

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 2]

"Hey! Hey kid. Wake up!"

      Spider-man opened his eyes, and looked about, dizzy and slightly confused. He turned his head and looked at Vegeta.

      "Wha? Where? What happened? Ugh, I feel so weak..." Spider-man muttered.

      "That guy tried to shoot you, but I managed to get you out of the way before it hit you. Then I kinda felt weird so I sat down for a while. When I got up again, he was gone." Vegeta explained.

      Spider-man sat himself up against the wall behind him and put a hand to his spinning head. He was just about to make a parting comment, when a fragment of an earlier conversation floated by.

      "Wait. You said you felt weird?" Spider-man asked.

      "Yeah. What of it?" Vegeta shot back.

      "And you touched me? Physical contact? When you got me out of the way of the bullet, however you did that..."

      "Uh huh. Now that I think of it, I probably should have just caught the bullet, would have so much trouble..."

      "You're not kidding!" Spider-man said, panicking. "Do you know what that ray was supposed to do?! It was built to erase my Spider-Powers!" He yelled at Vegeta. "But Evans, that guy, he changed it! He... he... Oh my...You..." He broke off, upset.

      "What? What did Evans do? What about me?" Vegeta asked.

      "He adjusted it...so the next person I touched...he meant for himself...but the next person I touched..." Spider-man couldn't bring himself to say it.

      "What?" Vegeta demanded.

      "My Spider-Powers would be transferred to them...meaning you... you... you..."

      There was an uneasy silence in the factory.

      "Where do you live?" Vegeta asked.

      "Huh?" Spider-man asked.

      "Where do you live? I'm gonna need some explanation, and my place ain't the best place for privacy, especially when my wife's home..." Vegeta explained.

      "I live in New York. I said I was coming over here to complete an assignment." Spider-man told Vegeta.

      "New York. America right?" Vegeta thought for a second. "Shouldn't take too long. You'll have to show me where, though, I haven't been to New York." 

      "Not too long? Oh, wait, you can fly, right?"

      Vegeta grinned.

      Minutes later, Vegeta was powering his way towards the Big Apple, Spider-man in his arms.

"That house. Yep. Okay, land outside, I need to change."

      Spider-man guided Vegeta down to the ground. When they landed, Spider-man ducked into a bush outside his house and put his 'normal' clothes on. When he came out again, there was only Peter Parker.

      "Let's go in, then. You'll meet Aunt May. She's lovely, but don't say anything that gives away the fact that I was Spider-man." He said to Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

      Peter opened the door, and walked in. Vegeta followed and closed the door behind him.

      "Aunt May! I'm home again! Aunt May?" Peter called.

      "What's this?" Vegeta asked, handing Peter a piece of paper.

      "A note from Aunt May! It says, 'Dear Peter, I got so lonely without you around the house I went to go stay with a close friend of mine. Call me when you get back. Aunt May.' Oh, guess that solves the problem of where Aunt May is, and how we're gonna get some privacy." Peter read to Vegeta.

      "Peter? Your real name is Peter?" Vegeta asked.

      "Oh, oops! I forgot to introduce myself!" Peter smiled. "My name's Peter Parker. C'mon, I think I've got a lot to explain. It's best we talk in my room."

      They went upstairs.

"As I said, my name is Peter Parker. I go to college at the moment, and I have a part-time job at a newspaper."

      Peter stood in the middle of the room. Vegeta sat on his bed.

      "Back in High School, I was in science class, and the science teacher did an experiment involving a spider and a radioactive laser."

      "Let me guess, the radioactive spider bit you." Vegeta cut in.

      "Yep. It hurt like hell. Anyway, the spider bite did something to me. I could cling to walls, I had the relative strength of a spider, and I had this strange sense that warned me of danger. Being a bit of a scientist, I developed a fluid that dried to look like a web, and some shooters to shoot it. I made a costume, and voila! Spider-man was born."

      Peter took a sip of the hot drink he'd made. Vegeta's remained untouched.

      "So, back in the factory, what was all that about?" Vegeta asked.

      "Well, as you can imagine, as a crime-fighter I've picked many enemies, one a certain crime-lord known as the Kingpin. The Kingpin is very rich and very resourceful. He picks up lots of scientists who've just gotten the sack, promising wealth or safety or something. That Dr Evans guy, he was an ex-employee of Capsule Corp..."

      "What? But my wife is the daughter of Dr Briefs, who owns Capsule Corp!" Vegeta exclaimed.

      "Really?" Peter cried. "Bulma Briefs? Your wife?"

      Vegeta nodded.

      "Wow. Small world. Anyway, I've noticed a pattern with all of the people Kingpin picks up: He always demands that they destroy me, or, now, you..." Peter continued.

      "Me?" Vegeta asked, confused.

      "Yes. Like I said at the factory, the laser was built to transfer my powers to the next person who touched me. And that was you, right? You said you felt weird." Peter explained.

      "Well..." Vegeta cautioned.

      "How about we try an experiment. Jump and cling to the ceiling. All you have to do is want to cling, and then place your hands and feet on it." Peter said.

      "Okay..." Vegeta said, uneasy at the thought.

      Vegeta stood up, then made a little jump, placing his hands on the ceiling. To his surprise, he stayed there. He lifted his feet up, and put them on too. He had his back to the floor.

      "Hey, I can cling!" He exclaimed.

      Suddenly he got this intense feeling of danger, sharp but not painful, in his head. 'Watch yourself!' It told him. 'You're about to be hit!'

      Vegeta did a fancy move which landed him clinging to the wall. He turned and saw Peter in the middle of the room, holding the computer chair above his head.

      "Wow!" Peter cried. "You moved faster than I could see!"

      "You were going to hit me with a chair!" Vegeta accused.

      "Not really. I was testing your spider-sense." Peter explained.

"But how did you do that? Move so fast?"

      "As I said in the factory, I was trained to. I'm a Saiya-jin warrior, and one of the best, too." Vegeta told him.

      Peter put down the chair, and moved to his wardrobe. He pulled out a back-pack, and tossed it onto the bed. Vegeta got down from the wall. Peter pulled out a bundle of cloth, which Vegeta recognised as several Spider-man costumes. He also pulled out a box, and a pile of papers. These he placed on the bed with the bag.

      "You're going to need these. These are spare costumes, you'll need them, you'll be surprised how many I go through a month. In the box are web-shooters and web-fluid capsules, and the papers explain how to make the web-shooters and the fluid, in case they get wrecked or you run out. I guess you're not going to move to New York just to be Spider-man, but if you could give me your number so I could call you, and maybe we could find a way of getting you here quicker, when there's trouble..." Peter explained.

      "What? Me? Spider-man? I can't do that!" Vegeta cried.

      "You have to! You have the Spider-Powers now, don't you?"

      "But...can't we give them back to you?"

      "No, you destroyed the machine, remember?"

      Vegeta couldn't believe it. Spider-man? Him?

      Peter shoved the packed bag into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta stared at it. His hands were shaking. Peter walked up to him.

      "Good luck, Spider-man."


	3. Chapter 3

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 3]

Bulma paced around the kitchen, restless and very angry. Her husband, Vegeta, had left the house for a walk, and was three hours late. To make matters worse, an ex-employee of her father's company, Capsule Corp, had been arrested by the police for destroying a factory downtown, and Capsule Corp was being blamed.

      "Oh my, dear, shouldn't you sit down? I could make you a nice cup of tea, and you could try these new cakes I bought at the bakery today." Her mother, Mrs Briefs, suggested.

      "Sorry, Mom, but I can't relax while my husband is missing and Capsule Corp is getting the heat for a destroyed factory." Bulma stopped pacing and looked at the clock. "Grr! Where IS he?" She growled.

      Suddenly, right on cue, Bulma heard the sound of the front door opening and then closing. Down the hall marched Vegeta, back-pack slung over one shoulder, and a lot on his mind.

      "There you are! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Bulma yelled at him.

      "Out and about." Vegeta told her.

      "What? Capsule Corp is being blamed for a blasted factory, and you walk in LATE and give me some weak 'I've been out' excuse? And where did that back-pack come from? What's in it?" Bulma yelled.

      Vegeta was stuck. Peter Parker, the previous Spider-man, had told him not to tell anyone about his Spider-Powers, as it could endanger him and everyone close to him. But how could he lie to his wife? The one woman he loved?

      "I...I don't have to tell you anything! Out of my way, woman! I'm going up to my room." Vegeta said to Bulma, then marched straight past her and up the stairs.

      Bulma, stunned, forgot she was furious and stood there, watching him go.

As soon as he got in his room, Vegeta closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He didn't like yelling at Bulma, but to keep his new powers secret, he had to.

      After a few moments, Vegeta got back to his feet and, sitting on his bed, opened the bag Peter had given him. He pulled out the costumes and hid them in the wardrobe. He also put the box of web-shooters and web-fluid in the wardrobe, and hid the papers explaining the technical side of everything deep in the back of his underwear drawer, certain no-one would go digging around in there.

      Then, after he was certain there was no-one who was going to bust into his room, he put on the Spider-man suit. He put on, and loaded the web-shooters on his wrists, and pocketed some spare fluid capsules. He then looked himself over in the mirror.

      'I can't tell the difference!' he thought.

      He opened his window, and climbed out into the night.

Vegeta swung his way across the city. It took a while, but he got used to the regular pattern of shooting and swinging, and learnt how to aim the webs. Several times he had to use his ki to stop himself from being splattered over the pavement when his web shot missed or didn't fire.

      Vegeta never felt so free, not even when he was flying. The total dependence on the web, the lack of ki to keep him up, and the feeling of the cool night through his suit.

      Shoot, swing, shoot, swing, shoot, swing. Vegeta could've kept it up all night, if guilt hadn't made him think of Bulma and turn back. As he landed on the roof of his house he looked back at the glowing lights of the city, knowing that this was just the beginning of a new life for him.

The next morning, the newspaper held a small surprise for Vegeta. As he walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, Bulma, who had forgiven him for being so rude (he is Vegeta!), showed him a small article on page five.

      "'Spider-man spotted in Pepper City'" Bulma read out the headline. "'Several reports have been made to the Pepper City Police Department that Spider-man has been seen web-slinging his was around town. One person even managed to capture this photograph of him as he swung his way past.' Weird, huh? What would Spider-man be doing here?" Bulma asked.

      Vegeta didn't answer, secretly cursing himself for being so careless. He simply poured milk on his cereal and sat down to eat it. As he slowly shovelled down his cornflakes, he planned out a trip to Goku's he planned to make later that day.

When ChiChi went to go answer the door, the last thing she expected to see was Spider-man (Vegeta) hanging upside down in front of her. In fact, she almost screamed, but shock kept her from doing so until she had calmed down enough.

      "I'd like to speak to Kaka... I mean, Goku, If he's in at the moment." Spider-man asked.

      "Uh...uh...sh...sure..." ChiChi stammered. "W-wait here." She turned and left.

      Spider-man dropped to the ground and stood up. He entered the doorway, and looked around at the room which he recognised as the dining room. 'Typical!' He thought. 'Of course Kararotto would choose a house with a kitchen just inside the door, so he could get to dinner faster!'

      "Hullo, Spider-man." came a voice.

      Spider-man turned towards the voice. There stood Earth's hero, Goku, black hair standing up in all directions and in his usual orange and navy training outfit.

      "Goku," Spiderman responded.

      Goku moved over to the kitchen. "So, why do you want to talk to me?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

      "Well, there's a story behind that. Surely you've seen the article on me in today's paper?" Spider-man began.

      "Oh yeah, you were spotted in Pepper City, right? What brings you to Japan?"

      "If you must know, I...my alter self has moved here. I was just getting a feel of the city, you know, finding everything and stuff. Anyway, I'm here because although I'm in Japan, there's still trouble in New York. I'm needed there. I just need a way to get there quicker to help. Do you think you could teach me the Instant Transmission?" Spider-man asked.

      Goku stood up and looked at Spider-man.

      "How do you know about the Instant Transmission?" Goku asked.

      "Let's just say I have my sources."

      Goku thought for a moment. (World First! Tell the Media!)

      "Alright. That shouldn't be too hard." He said. "We start as soon as I've eaten."

      Spider-man sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 4]

Peter and Mary Jane sat together in the park. It was just after the sun hand gone down, and the full moon was rising in the sky. The stars twinkled gently, and a warm breeze ruffled their hair.

      "Oh, Peter. This is so wonderful. I've never been so happy." Mary Jane said. "You've really been spending a lot more time with me nowadays."

      "Mary Jane," Peter began. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now, and I'm not sure how to say it..."

      "Yes, Peter? What is it?" Mary Jane asked.

      "I...huh?" Peter gasped, clutching his head.

      'My spider-sense?' Peter thought.

      "Peter, what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked.

      An evil cackle rang through the air, and out of the night sky there flew the menacing figure of the Green Goblin! He swooped down on the couple and threw a few bombs around them. Mary Jane screamed as he continued to swoop and dive.

      "Ha ha ha ha! Don't try to escape, Peter Parker! I have you now!" The Green Goblin cried.

      "What?" Peter exclaimed.

      The Green Goblin swooped one more time, grabbed Peter around the waist and flew off.

      "PETER!!!" Mary Jane yelled.

Peter awoke to being tied up to a chair in a darkish room. He could see computer consoles around him, and there was a silhouetted figure operating one. Peter struggled at his ropes.

      "Oh, don't try that. It won't do anything." the figure, obvious now the Green Goblin, told him.

      "What do you want Green Goblin?" Peter asked, half shouting.

      "Straight to the point, eh? Well then I'll tell you. I want Spider-man. You, Peter, by the pictures you take of him must know him. I want you to contact him. Make him come here!" The Green Goblin said.

      "What? But I don't know how!" Peter exclaimed. "Besides, on what? There's no..."

      The Green Goblin placed something in his hand.

      "...phone." Peter finished as he saw the cell phone.

      "You're lying. Don't lie to me Peter. I know you can contact Spider-man. I've seen you do it! Now call him. Call him, or I'll kill you! You hear me!" The Green Goblin yelled at Peter.

      'I'm sure Vegeta can handle the Green Goblin.' Peter thought, and diled the number.

"Hey Vegeta! You have another phone call! Vegeta! It's your friend from New York! Vege- oh! Here you go." Bulma said and handed over the phone.

      "Hello, Peter?" Vegeta asked.

      "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the evil laugh rang through the phone. "Vegeta, is that your real name, Spider-man? Hee hee hee!"

      "Who are you?" Vegeta demanded. "How did you get this number?"

      Back in his lab, the Green Goblin began to gloat.

      "Why from Peter, of course! I've got him all tied up in my secret lab." The Green Goblin said. "If you can find it, you can have Peter back. If you don't, Peter dies. What do you...hello? Hello? Where's he gone?" he yelled into the phone.

      "Behind you," Spider-man said, and when the Goblin turned, knocked him out.

      "Thank goodness for the Instant Transmission," Peter said as he was untied. "Otherwise you might not have gotten here in time." Peter shook the ropes off and stood up. "Thanks, Spider-man."

      "No problem, kid." Spider-man chucked the ropes aside.

      The Green Goblin, unnoticed by our heroes, quietly grabbed the cell phone and escaped.

      "So I must be off," Spider-man said. "I trust you can take care of...him? What? The Green Goblin is gone!"

      "He must have snuck away while we were talking!" Peter said.

      "Darn. Oh well, there's not much more I can do. I promised Bulma I'd look after Trunks today. I guess I'll be seeing you." Spider-man vanished.

      'Great. Now I need to find the Green Goblin so he doesn't spread the word that I can contact Spider-man. I wish I still had my Spider-powers."

      Peter then remembered the shot of spider-sense he got in the park.

      'How did that happen? Am I getting my powers back? I'd better check that out soon.'


	5. Chapter 5

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 5]

"What do you mean, Evans was arrested? Why am I only finding out now?" The Kingpin roared into his phone. "... Golden Fighter? Bah!"

      The Kingpin was in his office, on the phone to another individual in Japan. He was furious; Evans cost him a lot of money.

      "... No, don't get him out. Leave him there. I will waste no more time on such a useless person." He hung up.

      Kingpin leaned back in his chair. Spider-man was a little more resourceful than he thought. But getting a Golden Fighter to help him didn't seem like him. Even more confusing was the reports that Spider-man was now in Japan.

      "How can this possibly make sense?" He questioned his room.

      "Perhaps I can help?" A sneaky voice offered from the shadows.

      Kingpin turned. "Get out of my office, Goblin, before I have you turned into silver beet."

      Green Goblin laughed and came out of the shadows.

      "Ha ha ha ha. I don't think you would do that. See, I can provide the answers. I know how to find Spider-man. I have his home phone number. I know his real name. And I know his contact in New York." He said.

      "Bah. How can you possibly have all that?"

      "It's simple. You must know Peter Parker, the photographer for the Daily Bugle?" Green Goblin explained. "He's the one who take the pictures of Spider-man. I forced him to call Spider-man on this cell-phone." Green Goblin showed the phone. "The phone has redial."

      "How do you know his name?" Kingpin asked.

      "His wife picked up the phone!"

      The Kingpin stood up.

      "Get out. I shall have nothing to do with your silly tales and stupid lies. Get out!! Now!" He roared.

      Green Goblin got on his glider and flew slowly out.

      "You kick me out? Fine!! I'll get Spider-man by myself! The glory shall be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha......." His insane laugh followed him down the corridor.

                  ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Author's note: Okay, not much this time, but it's enough. I can't start the phase in the plot now and have a chapter-split in the middle. Besides, quality before quantity.

Please e-mail me with comments! I've only had one person's opinion so far.

      - Chipolata


	6. Chapter 6

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 6]

Peter walked down the street, hands full of flowers and head full of thoughts. His problem - how to tell Mary Jane he used to be Spider-man. He felt he owed it to her to explain the other night.

      "Hey MJ, guess what? I'm Spider-man! Well, not at the moment, I lost my Spider-Powers and now some other guy is. He's from Japan and... aw, man. How am I gonna do this?" He asked himself. "Well, here I am." He knocked on the door. "MJ? It's me, Peter. MJ, are you home?"

      Peter heard a crash inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob, only to have it fall off in his hand. Now expecting the worst, Peter kicked open the door.

      The house was in ruins. The carpet had burn marks, the walls were scratched deeply, the furniture was overturned and the phone dangled off the hook.

      "Mary Jane!!" Peter yelled.

Vegeta swung into his room after an easy night protecting his city. He pulled off his mask, gloves and boots and pulled a shirt and pants over the rest of his costume. After shoving the web-shooters into his pocket along with his mask, gloves and boots (big pockets), he made his way down stairs.

      He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing the juice bottle, he turned to Mrs Briefs who was also in the kitchen, cooking.

      "Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

      "She went to the store to pick up some flour for me." Mrs Briefs told him. "I'm getting a little worried, though. That was a while ago. I hope she's okay."

      The phone rang.

      "Oh, that probably her." Vegeta said and picked it up. "Hello?"

      "Hello Vegeta..." The cruel voice said. "Guess who?"

      "Green Goblin!" Vegeta hissed.

      Vegeta cast an eye to Mrs Briefs, then took the phone around the corner so she wouldn't overhear.

      "That's right." The Green Goblin sneered. "And you'll never guess who I've got with me right now." Green Goblin chuckled.

      The gagged and muffled screams of a woman yelling "Vegeta! Help me!" came down the line.

      "Bulma!!" Vegeta exclaimed.

      "Hmm, not dull are we Spider-man? That's right. Plus a few other guests. Now, perhaps I should tell you before you do your appearing trick: if I see you appear from nowhere, unexpected, I will explode my holding place and kill all of my hostages."

      Vegeta swallowed.

      "You're obviously a bright fellow, so I'm going to give you a clue as to my whereabouts. Listen carefully, now...

      Father of Harry, but not the Potter kind, 

      Built this building of mine. 

      Floor B12 is where I'll be,

      But how to get here? You'll never see!

      "Oh, and Spider-man? You have three hours!" The Green Goblin finished with his high-pitched laugh and hung up the phone.

      Vegeta was left staring at the receiver.

      "Who was it, Vegeta?" Mrs Briefs asked. "Was it Bulma?"

      Vegeta shook his head, and replaced the phone. As soon as he did, the phone rang again. Vegeta jumped, then picked up the phone.

      "Who is it?" He asked.

      "Vegeta, it's Peter! My girlfriend, Mary Jane is missing! I think she's been kidnapped, her house is a mess!" Peter cried. "You're gonna need to come over, it might be serious."

      "It is." Vegeta said. "I'll be there in an instant." He put down the phone and turned to Mrs Briefs. "I'm going to go get Bulma. She said she's hurt her ankle or something. I'll be back soon, I hope."

      "Okay Vegeta." Mrs Briefs said, watching the oven. "Wait... what did you mean by I hope- Vegeta?" She turned and saw the empty room. "Where'd he go?" she asked.

Peter put down the phone and sat down on a ripped kitchen chair. He put his head in his hands, sick with worry. Who could've done this? Who had Mary Jane? He heard a noise behind himself.

      "Vegeta, I presume?" He said, not looking up.

      "Wrong."

      Peter turned, and barely had time to utter "What?" before he was hit in the head and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 7]

      "Father of Harry, but not the Potter kind, 

       Built this building of mine. 

       Floor B12 is where I'll be,

       But how to get here? You'll never see!"

Green Goblin's riddle rang through Vegeta's head as he ran up the stairs. He took off his outer layer revealing his Spider-Suit. He pulled on his boots and gloves, and then realised he didn't know how to solve the puzzle. Pausing for a moment, he pondered what to do.

      'Three hours. That's plenty of time.' Vegeta thought. 'The Goblin knows of my connection to Peter. Maybe the poem has some significance to him.'

      Vegeta IT'ed himself out.

He landed in the center of New York, high in the air.

      "What? But I locked onto Peter!" Vegeta exclaimed.

      Vegeta then realized not just he falling, but he had no mask on! He shoved his mask over his head and only barely managed to shoot a web to swing on. He missed the pavement by two feet.

      As he swung back into the air, Vegeta caught a glimpse of a glider fly off into the night, with Peter tied up on the back.

      "Goblin!" Vegeta hissed, and swung after him.

      Green Goblin turned and saw him coming.

      "Naughty naughty, Spider-man! Thought you wouldn't have to solve my riddle if you followed me, eh?" Green Goblin cackled. "You cheat!"

      "I'm a cheat?" Vegeta asked as he swung.

      "It's not gonna be that easy!" Goblin yelled, and threw a pumpkin bomb.

      Not expecting the bomb, Vegeta was hit square in the face. It exploded on impact. Though he was used to explosions of all kinds, it caught him off guard and he misfired his web. Vegeta fell to the street below, landing on a freezer truck.

      The Green Goblin laughed and flew off, just as Vegeta blacked out.

"Spider-man? Hey, Spider-man, are you okay? Wake up!"

      The voice cut through Vegeta's mind. Vegeta moaned, then opened his eyes. The truck driver had pulled over and laid Vegeta on a bus-stop bench. Vegeta sat up. In the reflection in the glass, Vegeta saw his mask was ripped, letting out a couple of tufts of his spiky black hair. The shoulder was also ripped.

      "Thank goodness you're awake. He must've hit you hard." The truckie commented.

      Vegeta stood up and shot a web into the air.

      "Wait, what are you...?" The truckie asked, but Vegeta swung off into the night.

      'Now what am I going to do?' Vegeta asked himself. 'Peter was my only source. Now how can I solve the clue?'

      He continued to swing to no-where for a moment.

      'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'He said he lives with his aunt! May. Hmm. Maybe she can help me.'

      Vegeta swung onto the top of a building.

      'This'll save some time.' He thought, and IT'ed himself out.

May Parker was putting on the kettle when the doorbell rang.

      "Now who could that be?" She asked herself.

      She opened the door.

      "Are you Peter's Aunt May?" Spider-man asked.

      "W-why yes I am." May replied.

      "I need to talk to you. It's about Peter. And Mary Jane."

      "Well then, come in." May said.

      Spider-man walked in. "I think they've both been taken by the Green Goblin. There's another hostage, a Mrs Bulma Briefs. They're being held somewhere, and I don't know where."

      May looked down, grimfaced at the news.

      "But... the Green Goblin gave me a clue as to his whereabouts. I needed Peter's help to figure it out, but when I tried to contact him I found him kidnapped too."

      Vegeta paused.

      "You might be able to help me though."

      May looked up at Spider-man, confused.

      "Me?" she asked him.

      "Yes. Does Peter know anyone called Harry?" Spider-man asked.

      "Yes he does. Harry Osborne, they were best friends."

      "Who was his father?"

      "Norman Osborne. He's a very successful business man. He made OsCorp Industries. Their main building is on the other side of the city. What does Peter have to do with all this?" May asked.

      "He's been my contact in New York, and my photographer. Thankyou for your help, I'll bring him back to you in one piece, I promise." Vegeta told her.

      Vegeta was about to IT himself to OsCorp, when he realised if he did the Goblin would kill his hostages. He instead walked outside and begun to swing himself across town.

"Good luck, Spider-man." May Parker said as she watched him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 8]

Web slinging his way across New York took longer than Vegeta thought. Once he'd found OsCorp, he landed on the roof and checked the time.

      "One hour! Is that how long it took? I have less than two hours to find Bulma, Peter and Mary Jane! Worse, I know the Goblin has some kind of trap ready for me." Vegeta told himself. "What was that poem?

      Father of Harry, but not the Potter kind, 

      Built this building of mine. 

      Floor B12 is where I'll be,

      But how to get here? You'll never see!

So I need to find my way down to floor B12. I guess that's pretty far underground. I'll use the lifts." Vegeta spider-crawled into a window.

      Vegeta found he was in a large conference room. The large table was clear but for the briefcase and papers at one end. Curious, Vegeta moved over and looked at them. They belonged to Norman Osborne.

      He looked through the papers. They all seemed ordinary, sales records, design schedules. On top was a copy of the meeting's minutes. Vegeta picked these up and quickly read through them. Ordinary stuff, progress reports, problems with new designs.

      Then something caught his eye. OsCorp was planning a trip to Japan to negotiate a trade deal with Capsule Corp.

      'Hosts for negotiations: Mrs Bulma Briefs, her husband Vegeta, their son Trunks'

      Vegeta read down. It said that a few minutes later Mr Osborne was required to leave most urgently, as something important had come to his attention.

      "Damn it! That means Osborne is working for the Goblin! Or, maybe he is the Goblin? At least now I know how he found out about Bulma." Vegeta told himself. "I'd better find the lifts, now."

      Vegeta walked into the corridor. There were no lifts in sight. He decided to go left. He walked, and as he approached the turn, he heard the 'ding' of an arriving elevator.

      'Good, they're just around the corner.' Vegeta thought.

      "And so his name is Trunks Briefs! Ha!"

      "No way. Who'd name their kid that?"

      The voices came from the elevator. Not wanting to be discovered, Vegeta jumped to the ceiling and clung to it.

      Two men in business suits came around the corner.

      "I swear it's true, Bob. The kid won the Junior division of the World Martial Arts Tournament."

      "Amazing. Isn't he just eight? Who taught him?"

      The two men stopped under Vegeta, near a door.

      "His Dad, I think. I hear the guy's a real prick. His name's Vegetable or something. Real nutcase, spends his whole day in training. I've heard he thinks he's a prince. Supposed to be really violent guy. Well, I'd better get going."

      'Yes, you'd better...' Vegeta thought.

      "See ya Carl." The other guy said, and went through the door.

      Carl walked down the corridor. Suddenly, he heard something like someone was behind him. He turned, but only saw the empty hallway.

'What a numbskull!' Vegeta thought as he approached the lifts. 'If I weren't trying to keep my identity secret, he'd have found out just how violent I really am! Honestly, Vegetable? Where's the resemblance?'

      Vegeta pressed the down call button for the lifts. After a few seconds, the elevator dinged to make its presence known. Vegeta walked into the lift and scanned his eyes down the floor buttons.

      "B9, B10, B11... Where's B12?" He asked. "Hmm...

      "Floor B12 is where I'll be,

       But how to get here? You'll never see!

"So, the access to floor B12 must be hidden. Darn, I should have know it wouldn't be as easy as an elevator ride. So what now?"

      The elevator doors closed. The lift sat still, waiting for a floor to go to. Vegeta leaned against the wall and thought.

      "I know! I'll go to Osborne's office. It might hold a clue." Vegeta said. "But which floor?"

      The elevator doors opened. Using his Saiyan speed, Vegeta attached himself to the roof. In stepped Carl, with Norman Osborne's briefcase and papers.

      "I'll just take these into his office, since he hasn't come back for them yet." He told himself.

      'What dumb luck!' Vegeta thought. 'And by dumb, I mean him.'


	9. Chapter 9

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 9]

Vegeta was fed up. He'd searched every inch of Osborne's office and hadn't found any way down to the level under B11.

      "There's got to be a way in! Rrr!" Vegeta growled quietly.

      Vegeta kicked the filing cabinet. A useless move, as even though the kick didn't hurt his foot, the cabinet fell over and onto his shin.

      "That's it! I've had it!" He yelled, forgetting that Carl was in the office next to him. "You die now! Big Bang Atta..."

      Vegeta stopped. He looked at the energy attack formed in his hands. He grinned under his mask.

      "Why didn't I think of that before? I was so busy being Spider-man, I forgot that I'm a Saiyan!" Vegeta extinguished the blast and ran out of the room.

      He ran to the elevator, pried open the doors and jumped into the shaft. As he fell, Vegeta used his ki to slow his speed. The actual elevator was stopped on the second floor, and Vegeta landed on it unharmed thanks to his Spider agility and his Saiyan endurance. He hopped into the elevator through the hatch on top. It so happened that there were more people in it.

      "Sorry folks," Vegeta said in a very Peter way, "Need to use the lift if that's okay with you."

      "S-sure, Spider-man." One lady said. The people got off the lift.

      When the doors closed Vegeta pressed the button for B11. The trip lasted only a few minutes. When it reached the bottom Vegeta flew out the doors and found himself in a car park.

      Vegeta found an empty space in the car park and aimed his open hand at it.

      "Uhn... rrh..." Vegeta charged an energy attack in his hand, and then blasted a neat, round hole through the floor. 

      Water and gases sprayed out from cut pipes. Sparks shot from loose wires. Vegeta pondered the scene for a moment - it was like he was stepping into a portal. Then, he jumped and pin-dropped into the hole.

"Spider-man!" Green Goblin exclaimed as Vegeta dropped through the hole.

      Vegeta landed Spider-Style.

      They were now situated in a large, tall room. It was filled with lab equipment straight out of a cheep horror movie. Green Goblin was standing in the middle with Mary Jane, Peter and Bulma tied up to chairs and gagged.

      "That's right, Goblin, now let them go!" He demanded, indicating Mary Jane, Peter and Bulma with the sweep of his hand.

      "But... you weren't supposed to blow up the car park! You were supposed to take the secret lift! Blowing things up isn't your style!"

      "Spiders are unpredictable creatures, Goblin. Prepare to fight!" Vegeta yelled.

      "Not so fast, Spider-man! You remember that bomb I told you about?" Green Goblin held up a detonator. "If detonated, it will not only kill your wife and your friends, but it will destroy the entire building too!"

      Vegeta froze.

      "Ah ha ha ha! I thought so!" The Goblin cackled as he moved backwards to his glider. "You're such a softie, Spider-man! It will be your undoing!" Goblin jumped backwards onto his glider and shot at Vegeta. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

      Vegeta jumped, and stuck his hands on the ceiling.

      And slipped.

      "Whmph?" Mary Jane exclaimed through her gag.

      Vegeta flipped onto his feet before he hit the ground.

      "What's going on?" He asked himself.

      "Mri Hrew Mith!" Peter cried though his gag, and began to pull at the ropes.

      Green Goblin hovered closer to Vegeta.

      "I don't believe it! Is Spider-man not himself? Is he losing his powers? Why, I think so! Why would this happen?"

      Goblin fired on Vegeta. Vegeta barely dodged in time.

      "My my my, what a development!" Goblin cackled.

      "Yep. Guess what it means?" 

      Goblin turned. Peter stood in front of his chair, ropes snapped.

      "It means you'll have to deal with two of us!" He said.

      "What? No! You're not Spider-man, Vegeta is!" Goblin cried.

      Green Goblin fired on Peter. Peter dodged and stuck to the walls.

      "Vegeta! Throw me the web-shooters!" He asked.

      Vegeta complied. Peter pulled on the shooters and swung himself to the opposite wall.

      "Oh yeah! I've missed this!" He exclaimed.

      Vegeta materialized in mid-air next to him. He took of the Spider-mask and handed it to Peter.

      "Here. You're Spider-man again." Vegeta told him.

      "Thanks, Vegeta." Peter told him, and put the mask on.

      "What? Peter... the original Spider-man? And how are you floating in the air?" Goblin cried. "How is this happening?"

      Vegeta turned. "When you mess with the Prince of the Saiyans, you have to expect the unexpected! I always have an ace up my sleeve!"

      "Saiyan?!?" Green Goblin screamed. "Prince??"

      Vegeta smirked his smirk. Suddenly, a sharp shock in his head turned his attention elsewhere.

      "The bomb! It's about to go off!" Peter and Vegeta realized at the same time.

      "You grab Bulma! I'll get MJ!" Peter directed, and swung over to the other hostages.

      Green Goblin was frozen with shock.

      "Vegeta... but Peter... Spider-man... hey... wha...?"

      Vegeta grabbed Bulma (still tied up) and flew out the hole he made. Peter shot his webbing up and carried MJ out.

      "What about the rest of the building?" Peter yelled.

      Vegeta paused. "I'll be back." He said calmly and dropped down the hole.

      "Vegeta!" Peter yelled. "Ah! The bomb!"

_________________________________________________________________

AN: Yeah, yeah. The worst spot to end a chapter. But I had to put a bit of suspense on it. Will Vegeta survive the blast? Will Peter, MJ and Bulma? Or anyone else at OsCorp? It's bound to be a blast, next chapter of Spider-man!!


	10. Chapter 10 & Epilogue

**SPIDER-MAN**

**a**** fanfiction by Chipolata**

[Chapter 10]

"Vegeta!" Peter yelled. "Ah! The bomb!"

      MJ put her hands on her ears. Peter spun a web above their heads to stop falling debris. Bulma screamed bloody murder though her gag. They all waited for the explosion that would cause their deaths.

      It never came.

      "What?" Peter asked.

      Peter slowly stood up. After a few moments, he convinced himself it was safe and untied Bulma.

      A soft swish noise was heard. The three of them turned.

      There stood Vegeta and Goku. Both of their clothing were ripped and they were smoking.

      "Vegeta!" Bulma cried. She ran up to Vegeta and flung her arms around him.

      "What happened?" Peter asked.

      "Well," Vegeta began, "when you mentioned the rest of the building needed rescuing, I knew there was no way to evacuate everyone in time. I then remembered I can do the Instant Transmission, which Kararotto here told me. I jumped down there, grabbed the bomb, and..."

      "Transmissioned himself into my living room!" Goku burst out.

      "I thought you'd be training!" Vegeta replied.

      "At 9:30 at night?" Goku yelled at him.

      "It's mid-morning here!!" Vegeta yelled back.

      "Oh my god! Are ChiChi and Gohan all right?" Bulma asked.

      "They're fine." Goku assured her. "The bomb still had about ten seconds on it, so we rushed it outside...

*Flashback*

"Yaah! Vegeta take it!" Goku yells and throws the bomb.

Vegeta catches. "Ah! You have it Kararotto!" Vegeta throws it back.

"No way!" The two continue to throw it back and forth until it explodes in both of their faces.

*End Flashback*

      "... after that we Transmissioned here. ChiChi's not gonna be very happy with me, but I really want to know what's going on." Goku concluded.

      "Perhaps I should introduce everyone, seeing as I'm the only one who knows everyone..." Vegeta said. "Peter, Kararotto. Kararotto, this is Peter Parker and his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Peter, Mary Jane, this is Bulma, my wife. Kararotto, this is Bulma..."

      "That's okay, Vegeta. Bulma and I already know each other." Goku said. "But hey, nice to meet you Peter. Call me Goku, everyone but Vegeta does."

      "Goku. Nice to meet you too." Peter said.

      "But what happened to the Green Goblin?" Mary Jane asked.

      "Gah! I forgot about him!" Vegeta said and dived back into the hole, followed by Goku and Peter.

      They looked about the room.

      "He's gone." Peter said.

      "Who's gone?" Goku asked.

      "Bah! What a coward! I didn't even get a decent fight out of him. One little slip and he turned yellow." Vegeta spat.

      "Oh yeah, about that slip...?" Peter began.

      Vegeta turned to Peter.

      "Uh, Goku? Could you leave a moment, please?" Peter asked.

      "Oh, uh, okay." Goku said, and hovered up through the hole.

"What's going on down there?" Bulma asked.

      "Oh, the guy in the funny mask wanted to talk to Vegeta." Goku said. "I don't get it. Is Peter Spider-man, or Vegeta? Did I miss something?"

      "I wish I knew." Bulma sighed.

"I have my Spider-Powers back." Peter told Vegeta.

      "I saw that. But how?" Vegeta asked.

      "The effects of that laser Evans built must have only been temporary. It was weird, but for a while now I've been slowly getting bits and pieces of my powers back. So I've suspected it for a long time. When I saw you slip on the ceiling, I knew it for sure."

      "My slip?" Vegeta asked.

      "It meant you're losing your Spider-Powers." Peter explained.

      Vegeta sat on a table to think.

      "I guess I'm Spider-man now." Peter said.

      "How do I explain all this? I'll never live it down! Vegeta, the mighty Prince, crawling across Manhattan? Crawling!" Vegeta cried.

      "I think this might help." Peter held up an object from the table and grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Vegeta asked as he levitated up and out of his hole. He now had the Spider-mask on again.

      "Vegeta? Why are you wearing the mask?" Goku asked.

      "I can answer that. If you could look at this please." Vegeta held up the device to their faces. "The answer is right here."

      The device flashed.

      "Vegeta is not Spider-man. Peter is not connected to Spider-man in any way. Mary Jane, Peter and Bulma were captured by the Green Goblin. Goku sensed Bulma's danger and came. His appearance stopped the fight between the Goblin and myself." He told them.

      He then shot a web to the ceiling and lowered himself down.

      "Electro-destabilizing Neurolizer. Standard issue." Peter told him.

      "Really works." Vegeta commented, then hooked it on the belt on his Spider-suit.

      "You should hide that and the Spider-stuff I gave you. Can't have anyone clueing in on what was going on." Peter said. "Don't worry about me, I can make more Spider-suits."

      "Hey!" Goku called down the hole. "Is that you down there Spider-man? What are you talking about?"

      "I need to get Peter out!" Vegeta called up the hole. "If I throw him up, could you catch him?"

      "WHAT?" Peter yelled.

      "Uh, okay!" Goku called back down.

      "No way!" Peter said. "No way in he-eeey!" He yelled as Vegeta picked him up and threw him.

      "Gotcha!" Goku called.

      Vegeta shot a web strand up to the ceiling of the above floor and began to climb up it. He took one last look at at the wet lab, with water from the pipes dripping from the ceiling to the floor and useless equipment, and continued up the web.

_______________________________________________________________

[Epilogue]

Peter took Mary Jane home. He decided to put off telling her his secret identity until another day. His Aunt May was relieved to see her nephew safe and sound like Spider-man told her.

      Goku took Bulma home, as Vegeta wasn't supposed to there. Vegeta swung into the night. He took the web-shooters back to Peter, IT'ed himself home, changed, and pretended to be asleep the entire time. He patiently listened to the entire story.

      Green Goblin decided to leave Vegeta and Bulma alone after seeing the Saiyan fly. His attention returned to Peter.

      Everything returned to normal.

      Well... almost.

"Ow! Stupid needle!"

      Bulma opened the bedroom door.

      "Vegeta, what are you doing?" She asked. "Are you sewing?"

      "No." Vegeta snapped.

      "What's behind your back?" Bulma asked.

      "Nothing." Vegeta snapped.

      Bulma sighed. She wasn't going to get anything out of him like this. She decided to just skip to the reason why she was there in the first place.

      "Vegeta, you left these in my lab. What were you making anyway?" She asked him.

      "Something." Vegeta snapped, snatching the devices.

      "Dinner in fifteen." Bulma told him and left.

      Vegeta grabbed the costume from behind him and continued stitching. After a few moments, he finished off the thread and held the suit up in front of him.

      'Perfect,' he thought.

      Vegeta took the web-shooters Bulma had given him and put them on his wrists. He then took off his 'Earth' clothes and put on the modified Spider-suit he'd just made. After pulling on the mask, he opened his window and swung out on a web.

      'Why shouldn't I be Spider-man?' Vegeta asked himself. 'I haven't really lost my powers. Spiders just can't stick to wet surfaces, that's all.'

      Vegeta continued to web-swing his way through the city, ready to face his future as the new Spider-man!


End file.
